With or Without You
by Enchanted99
Summary: He knew what she was going to do but he didn't stop her, not until it was too late. Her face as she gave herself up to Gaea will haunt him forever. How long can Percy survive without his true love? AH Co-author AnnabethChase712


Third Person

After the exhausting day on the Argo II (killing giants took a lot of energy) the seven trudged to their rooms and went to sleep without a word. But despite the exhaustion Annabeth found herself unable to fall asleep. She kept thinking of the days events.

The Argo II was in of some repair due to monster attacks. Leo said we could get what we needed at a local hardware store no problem. But of course it is never that simple for a demigod. Gaea figure that since they were in separate group. But for once in their lives something went their way. Aphrodite happened to be there along with Bacchus helped defeated the giants. Now the only thing they had to do was defeat Gaea. Great.

There weren't that many attacks for the rest of the day and the ship was able to be repaired without any other surprise attacks. The sail by sky for a while then by ocean, which they were doing now.

The soft drone of the engine room, and the sound of the waves crashing against the hull help Annabeth fall in to sleep.

_Annabeth was at Camp Half-Blood, but it wasn't the Camp Half-Blood; it was the one from her past, before the Percy one the Titan War. She looked around and see that she was sitting at the pavilion and across from her was her mother, Athena. Annabeth's eyes narrow._

_"Annabeth, we don't have much time." Her mother said urgently. "Your success in recovering my Parthoens invoked a strong response from my Greek side. As a thank I will give you some advice. Gaea will be her weakest during the sacrifice. She need one blood from a demigod at a time, so when she is absorbing the power it will be easiest to kill her." Athena stated in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"But that means-"_

_Athena's eyes softened, "Yes it does, some one will have to die."_

_"There has to be another way." Annaebth's voice holds a fierce determination._

_"Maybe." Her mother's image begins to flicker. "My time is running out, I love you and I'm sorry Annabeth remember that." Athena saying before the dreams fades to black._

Annabeth awoke with a start. She debated whether or not telling the others... it could be used as an absolute last resort, she decided. Looking at her clock it read 7:45 am. She slept in! Annabeth took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed then went to grab breakfast.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Percy greeted her sliding his hand around her waist, she smiled.

"Hey." She said giving him a smile and peck on the check.

"Hey! No PDA in the morning!" Leo protested getting the response of a few eye rolls and Percy giving Annabeth another quick kiss.

"Give them a break Leo." Piper chided. "They were in- they had I long couple days." Piper said changing her sentence. Everyone had avoided the word Tartarus since Percy and Annabeth had returned. Just the though made Annabeth tense up which Percy noticed.

"What wrong?" cornered filled his voice.

"Nothing." Annabeth reassured him. "How long until we reach Athens?"

"Less than an hour." Leo responded.

"Okay." Annabeth said. _Do I tell them? Well maybe if I told them we could try to find a way around it._.. Annabeth thoughts went in every direction looking for a solution. She was lost in though which wasn't unusual for her.

"Annabeth!" Percy said trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Hmm." She said slightly blushing.

"What were you think of?" He asked.

She hesitated. "My mother told me something that could be of some use last night."

"You saw her?!" Hazel who had been quietly enjoying Frank's company asked in shock.

"Well she sent me a message-"

"while you were asleep." Jason guessed. Annabeth nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for!?" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth slid from Percy side and told the other her dream. The room was dead silent, even Fetus had stopped squeaking.

"That not an option." Percy said firmly.

"I agreed." Piper second.

"Yeah, I'm not losing any of you guys, your like family. Wait no you are family." Leo said.

"I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." Jason states.

"Yeah, There has to be a way around it." Hazel says.

"Well maybe we could... sorry I have nothing." Frank says. They turn to Annabeth, who had been silent. Her mind turned with a thousand different plans all of which ended in disaster.

_What if that's the only option? part of her thought. You could do it. Make the sacrifice. After all you have the least amount of abilities Percy he can control the water, Jason the sky, Leo fire and is the only person who know how to operate this ship, Hazel can control gems and find her way though tunnels, Frank can turn into any animal of his choosing, Piper has her charm speak, and what can I do?_

_Weave, come up with a sketchy plan every now and then. No! Why am I thinking like this?! This is not an option!_

Annabeth realized that the were waiting for her to speak. "It's not an option nor is there a way around it. We have to go with are original plan." Annabeth states firmly, but there was something wavering in her voice.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "Don't try to be a hero."

Her eyes turned stormy. "What if that is the only option."

"We'll find another way around. Why would you think of such a thing?" Percy asked.

"I-I wasn't" She paled. "I have to go, not feeling well." She said and left without another word.

* * *

"What was she thinking?" Jason asked.

"Not about one of us?" Hazel asked.

"No Annabeth would never." Percy said defensively. "She was thinking about herself."

"You mean she would..." Leo couldn't bring himself to say the words." just so we could survive?"

"Yes." Percy says grimly.

"What's gotten into her?" Piper finally asked the question that was in everyone's mind. "That she would think such a thing."

"I wish I knew." Percy voice was distant.

"Well no rush but we better find out soon and fix it," Leo said, "Because we'll reach Athens in less than five minuets"

* * *

Annabeth paced the deck felling the cool wind and watching the scenery below. They must have switch to air while she was a sleep.

What got into her to make her think of something like that? But it would save the other; it would save Percy. That alone solidified her plans, she would make the ultimate sacrifice. The small part of her that was still sane question if that would be doing more harm than good, but the though of the world if Gaea won shut that part up, for good.

Looking down at the scenery Annabeth saw that off in the distance Gaea was waiting, nows my chance. She though. She took off her necklace with her camp-beads and coral pendant that Percy gave her, as if to symbolize her goodbye. I love you she though. before jumping, knowing that some one or something would catch her. After all Gaea would never pass up a willing sacrifice.

_**A/N: I'd like to thank my co-author AnnabethChase712 for helping writing and giveing me the inspiration for this story and please check out her story "The Marks" It's really good! Please review! **_


End file.
